The invention concerns a device for the removable attachment of a work space dividing partition to an office work surface. These partitions, also known under the name of dividers or screens, are generally used in open-space environments, so as to create several work spaces.
These partitions thus allow a person's work space to be defined with respect to the work spaces of his neighboring colleagues.
Each person can then benefit from a more confined area affording more privacy and sometimes even soundproofing, and enabling, furthermore, better concentration.
Until now, these partitions have been attached to office work surfaces by clamping collets or have been placed on the work surfaces by clamping chucks, or have been supported by legs resting directly on the ground.
The solutions based on clamping chucks or legs are cumbersome, contrary to the solutions based on clamps.
The known clamping collets present the drawback of being limited to certain work surface thicknesses. Moreover, even though their installation does not require any tools, installation is sometimes awkward.